A new set of signers
by Artemies
Summary: this is about a new set of signers they are the offspring of the original singers this is in Alice Fudo's Pov and I will put the other pov if reviews are ok and if they do review ok and give pointers so review please
1. Chapter 1

A new set of signers

20 years after Road to destiny

Yusei Fudo is now married to Akiza Izinskie

While Jack Atlas is now married to Carly Carmine

And Luna is married to Breo

Yusei and Akiza have a child named Alice Elizabeth Fudo

And Jack child is Clara Ida Atlas

Kalin Also as a child named Jasper Elijah Kessler

Crow's child is Thomas Edward Hogan

Luna is Mary and Steven.

While the children are indeed friends they have been chosen by the Golden Crimson Dragon

Even though they all have lived in peace a darkness is rising


	2. The darkness rises

The darkness rises

Alice Pov

While I was dueling Clara using my dark earth and fire deck I noticed a purple light shining in New domino city my father looked nervous as did Clara's dad.

"Clara, Alice get inside now!" Jack Replied

So we went inside that was when the purple light began to reach satellite the town ware we lived everyone began to freak out it all of a sudden stopped in front of our house and then disappeared it was strange.

My father gathered Jack Crow my mom Kalin Luna and Leo together. I was nervous this never happens never!

Jasper seemed just as nervous "maybe we should sneak and make sure nothing is wrong".

"Jasper wouldn't that make things wrong if we listen in" I said

"It is not a bad Idea Jasper "Clara said

"I have to agree with Alice on this one" Steven said

"I agree with Jasper" Mary said

"I also agree with Alice" Thomas said.

"Ok lets duel to find out" said Jasper

He new I would back down since he wins all the time. I never was as good as my Father Yusei.

"Ok you win Jasper". SO we listened in on the conversation

"Are you sure Yusei why would the dark signer show themselves again after so many years?" Crow said

That sounds like my dad said Thomas

I just nodded the dark signers. I shuddered

"I agree with Crow Why would they?" Jack said.

"I could always ask Ancient Fairy Dragon" Luna said

"My mom always confronts her when something bad happens" said Steven

At that Yusei shook his head. "No Luna that will not be necessary I believe there is a new set of signers I just don't know who they are yet or even if they know."

"You don't think they could be our children" My mom said

"I don't think so" said Jack

"I hope not Akiza". My dad said

"We should talk about this more privately" Leo said

"Why?" said Jack

"They are listening in" Leo said

"Crap." Said Mary

"Busted" said Clara

"Told you this was a bad Idea" I said

We completely ran. Our parents found us said go to bed and we left and went to sleep.


	3. A new Hope

A new Hope

When it was morning I began to smell sausage and bacon and pancakes Yummy.

"why would they make us such a delicious meal they never do that unless they want to talk to us." Thomas said

Sure Enough my dad came up to us and told me that he wanted to talk to me.

So my dad and I left them to be alone

"What is it dad I told them that we should not listen in I did not want to be in trouble but Jasper used a duel challenge and so I went with it I did not mean to." I said to my dad

I heard him mutter under his breath saying " why did was I cursed with a daughter who can't do well with dueling."

I was trying hard not to cry at that.

"Alice I am not talking about what happened yesterday what I wanted to say was have you had a feeling that a darkness is coming and a dragon calling you?" he asked me

"No dad why?" I said still holding back the tears

"Never mined you are dismissed go and eat breakfast" My dad said.

But instead of eating breakfast I ran to my room and started to cry my eyes out. That is when I saw Ancient fairy dragon.

"Did Luna summon you?" I asked through tears

She shook her head.

"No I was not summoned by her I just heard someone crying what is wrong young one?" she asked

" Why cant I duel well like my dad I am a disappointment to him I heard him mutter under his breath that why could he not have a child to duel well and cursed with one who cant. I want to duel well Ancient Fairy Dragon why cant I?" I said

She looked at me and smiled

"That young one is because your deck does not truly accept you." she replied

" Huh why is that?" I asked

"Because it never chose you." She replied At that she left

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked

As I walked down to the table I saw the food almost gone

"About time" Thomas said

"We saved some for you my daughter" My mom said

I sat down and began to eat when all of a sudden I passed out as did the others.

I dreamed that a dragon of gold and a tint of read looked at me and entered my body and made a mark of gold on my back and then left and showed me Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon and a dragon I did not know Enter my duel deck.

As we woke up I looked and saw our parents concerned we told them our dream and they looked even more concerned.

As they began to talk with us my mom looked and saw that Black Rose Dragon was gone and my dad did the same and saw that Stardust was gone as well.

As did all the others signers and they all nodded and said to us to look in our extra decks as we did we noticed that we had our parents cards and one other card we did not know of. Our family had another meeting it was getting dark so we began to eat breakfast and saw a gold dragon at the door and I yelled for my dad and they all began to come and we ran out to the door and told them that it was the same dragon in our dream.

It spoke to us say that it was known as the golden crimson dragon and that it has chosen us to be the new signers and to save the world. Good grief a hole lot on our shoulders.  
Everyone went inside besides me.

"May I ask why you chose me I am not the best duelist in the world and I cant help the world." I asked

"With me by your side you can do many things for you are the one I chose to summon me" At that she interred my deck and I felt a rush of confidence and hope.

At that I went inside and ate my dinner and went to sleep knowing that I may yet have hope and bring hope to the world.


	4. Golden Light

Golden Light

**BTW I WILL HAVE THIS CHAPTER A MAIN DUEL BETWEEN ALLICE JASPER **

As we began to sit and eat breakfast I looked around my dad seemed to be muttering again "why our children why?"

MY Mom just stood there "Black rose I will miss you."

"Why Now Red Dragon Archfiend" Jack said

"You chose well Ancient Fairy dragon." Luna said

"I will miss you Black Winged Dragon." Crow said

I ran outside I wanted to challenge jasper to a duel I wanted to test my deck

To the max.

"Jasper I challenge you to a duel so get ready to loose" I Said

"It is you who will loose." Jasper said

"Not this time I yelled not now, not while my dad is watching today I will make him proud." I stated

MY mom looked like she was going to kill my dad

**Allice/4000**

**Jasper/4000**

"I will start things off maybe my dad will give me a duel runner then I hope so. I summon Fairy Archer in Attack mode A fairy with a bow and arrows arrived on the field.

**Fairy Archer Level 3 Attack/1400 def/600  
**I use Fairy Archer's special ability during my main phase I can inflict 400 damage to your life points for each face up light monster on my side of the field"  
Jasper3600

"Only a sting you have to do better than that to beet me" Jasper said I saw my dad roll his eyes in disgust.

I will prove my self I end my turn"

"My move I set one card face down and end my turn I will start easy on her." jasper said and thought

"My move I activate my archers ability yet again and then I attack your face down monster. I end my turn. I said"

**Jasper/3200**

**Alice/4000**

"Why is Jasper not attacking Alice" Thomas said

"My turn yet again Said Jasper I summon Luster dragon Atk mode"

A bright dark blue dragon appeared on the field

**Luster dragon  
Attk/1900**

Fairy Archer

**Atk/1400**

"I attack Fairy archer"

**Alice:3500**

**Jasper:3200**

"I end my turn" Jasper said

"They are close" said Thomas

"My move I summon Hunter of the black feathers in attack mode,

hunter of black feathers appeared

**Atk/1700**

**Def/1000**

I then activate my spell card rush recklessly my hunter gains 700 attack

Hunter **Atk/ 2400**

Luster dragon

**Atk/19000**

Luster dragon goes to grave yard

**Jasper/2,700**

**Alice/3500**

"I end my turn" I said

"Jasper is now panting like crazy and Alice is hardly breaking a sweet this is so unusual." Steven said

"I know I am quiet proud of her." Yusei said

I almost broke down in tears

"my move I summon Vanguard of the dragon I activate its effect I send tiger dragon to the grave to gain 300 attk.

Hunter of black feathers

**Attk/1700**

Vangaurd dragon

**Attk/2000**

Vangaurd dragon attack

**Alice /3,200**

**Jasper/2,700**

"I end my turn" said Jasper

"Who is going to win it is getting closer" Mary said

"I activate card of destruction which makes us send the cards in our hand to the graveyard and allows us to draw the same amount of cards from the deck to our hands I smiled yes. I activate monster reborn to bring back **White Night Queen level 7 Attack/ 2,100 Def/800 **Then I summon **magna drago Attack/ 1400 Def/ 600 **in attack mode then I activate the spell double summon it allows me to summon twice this turn so I sacrifice White Night Queen to Bring forth **Photon Leo Level 6, Attack 2100 Def/1100 **

"she must be Syncro summoning but what"? Crow asked Yusei

"Let just sit and watch." My dad said

From Fier and Light comes a Syncro monster with immense power come forth Stardust Spark Dragon  
**Stardust spark Dragon Level 8 Light Monster with Atk/ 2500 and Def/ 2000.**

"I never seen that monster before have you Yusei" Jack said in shock  
"Not in my Life." Yusei said

I then activate another double summon to summon Dread Dragon

**Dread Dragon Level two fire monster with Atk/1000 Def/ 400**

"Hah that puny thing. Will not even hurt the light out of Vangaurd dragon " Jasper said teasingly

"Is she syncro summoning again?" Luna asked

"IT is possible if she is summoning a level ten Luna but I did not think she had one that level." Kalin said

"Shut up and watch." I yelled  
"To continue from the west wind to the north fire comes forth a mighty Golden Hope. Come forth the Golden Dragon."  
"WHAT!"

**Golden Dragon Level 10 Divine beast with Attack/ 5000 def/ 5000 **

Golden Light  
Jasper Life points 0

"Dad I won I won I won" Everyone is still in shock Could not help but laugh my dad came to me and told me well done and my duel runner has been waiting for me for a long time and then he took me to it

I went berserk I used it to get to the city while everyone else was eating afterward the rest of them went and saw me getting food and some cards and then we decided to look around some more and then we decided to stay in a hotel in the city and sent a letter to the house and we went to bed.

Meanwhile.: Director Goodwin the dragon had been summoned

Goodwin Find out ware it was and then find the person that summoned and bring them to me.

Yes sir.

**Thank you all for your support next chapter should be soon I hope and pleas review it is much appreciated when you do thanks**


End file.
